battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Putilov-Garford
The Garford-Putilov was a Russian heavy armored car used during World War I. Built on frames of Garford Motor Truck Co. lorries imported from the United States, they were largely considered to be rugged and reliable by their users. Despite this, their total weight of about 11 tons and 30 hp engine only allowed the vehicle to reach a maximum speed of 10 mph. The vehicle was also top-heavy which gave it very limited off-road capability. They were outfitted with a single 76.2mm cannon in a turret with 270 degrees of traverse at the rear of the vehicle, and two or three 7.62 mm machine guns. Two of these machines guns were in casemate like mounts towards the front of the vehicle, but the guns could not provide full frontal cover at short range. Besides the countries that emerged from the ruins of the old Russian Empire, Garford-Putilov armoured cars were also deployed by German forces. The Germans captured several of the vehicles, and put them to some use towards the end of World War I, and post-Armistice in the "Freikorps".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garford-Putilov_Armoured_Car. Beside World War I, Garford-Putilov trucks were used in Russian Civil War, German Civil War and Polish-Bolshevik war. Battlefield 1 The Assault Truck '''(also called Putilov-Garford''' in the kill feed and kill cam) is featured in the Battlefield 1: In The Name Of The Tsar expansion. It is unlocked for all owners of the DLC expansion, and can be used in any of the base maps that permit heavy armor. On the maps Brusilov Keep and Galicia, the Putilov-Garford and the Artillery Truck are the only vehicles available. Functioning as mixture between the Armored Cars (such as the RNAS Armored Car) and the Artillery Truck, the Assault Truck is one of the quickest land vehicles (the Artillery Truck is faster overall than the Assault Truck) that can carry passengers from capture point to capture point and can defend itself from other vehicles. With drivers utilizing the 76mm gun (depending on the package, its ammo type can range from an HE Shell, AP Shell or Shrapnel shells), a Coaxial machine gun for anti-infantry/light vehicle usage and a throw-able grenades (varies between package). The two passengers are armed with Heavy Machine Guns and are limited to anti-infantry/light-vehicles roles, but can throw hand grenades (varies between package) at enemies who attempt to get close. Like the Artillery Truck, the driver must switch to a secondary seat in order to use the vehicle's main weapon, a rear-turreted 76mm Cannon. Unlike the Artillery Truck however, the driver can still drive the truck while operating the gun, but must compensate for the turret's reduced traverse (additionally, the controls are inverted if the gunner is aiming behind the vehicle). The two additional passengers can operate side-facing light machine guns. Though drivers cannot fire primary or secondary weapons while positioned in the driver's seat, they can still use gadgets (again, some of which are tossed through a hatch). While in the driver position (not controlling the 76mm Gun), the Assault Truck has the unique ability to see 360 degrees around using the analog sticks on consoles, and switching to the gunner position while looking at a certain angle will make the gun snap to that position (For example, if the user is looking at a 90 degree angle on the left side and switches to the gun, the gun will snap to 90 degrees on the left, ready to fire). While the Main Gun is situated in the rear, it is possible to essentially drive in reverse. Thus having the 76mm Gun be situated in the "front" of the vehicle with the passenger MGs being able to fire in the flank. One issue (it is unsure if this is intentional or a bug) is that the Putilov-Garford cannot run through certain obstacles such as brick walls, buildings, and certain gates driving forward, however driving backwards will allow the user to break through obstacles like normal infantry. The Putilov-Garford's headlights are always on when the driver is not operating the main gun. This can serve as a notice for enemy players that the driver is still in the "drivers" seat and not on the main gun. If the driver wants to avoid having the lights shine, its recommended to operate the vehicle while in the gunner seat. As with all land vehicles, the Assault Truck different variants have different visuals to tell the difference between each variant: * Armored Assault Package: Has five frontal lights, lacks Shovel/Axe on side and snow chains (chains on tires) * Armored Anti-Tank Package: Has two frontal lights (the bottom lights), has Shovel/Axe on the left and right side of the vehicle and has snow chains. * Armored Reconnaissance Package: Has five frontal lights (although not as bright as the Armored Assault Truck), has Shovel/Axe on the left and right side of the vehicle and has snow chains. Vehicle Skins · Kolyvanets · Lacplesis · Revelets · · Uralets · · Zabaikalets }} Gallery Tsar 1.jpg|Advancing alongside Lancer Cavalry June30update-bf1-xp2-media-07.jpg.adapt.320w.jpg|Promotional art showing Red Army soldiers surrounding a Putilov-Garford. Putilov-Garford.jpg|Promotional art BF1 Assault Truck Front.png|Putilov-Garford Armored Assault Truck from front. Note the four front headlights, roof lamp and lack of snow chains on the rear tires. BF1 Assault Truck Back.png|Back BF1 Assault Truck Left.png|Left side BF1 Assault Truck Right.png|Right side BF1 Assault Truck Face.png|Face when driving normally BF1 Assault Truck Buttoned Up.png|Face when using the rear-mounted gun. The driver's windscreen is buttoned-up. BF1 Assault Truck Rear.png|Rear BF1 Assault Truck Top.png|Top BF1 Assault Truck Eject.png|The main gun ejects shells through a roof hatch after firing. The driver can also throw out various grenades through this slot, depending on the specialisation package. BF1 Assault Truck Destroyed.png|Destroyed BF1 Assault Truck AT Front.png|Putilov-Garford Armored Anti-Tank Truck from the front. Note only two front headlights, no roof lamp and snow chains. BF1 Assault Truck AT Back.png|Back BF1 Assault Truck AT Top.png|Top BF1 Assault Truck Reconnaissance Front.png|Putilov-Garford Armored Reconnaissance Truck. Note the four headlights, roof lamp and snow chains. BF1 Assault Truck Reconnaissance Back.png|Back BF1 Assault Truck Reconnaissance Top.png|Top BF1 Putilov-Garford FP.jpg|First person driver view BF1 Putilov-Garford FP Gunner.jpg|First person gunner view BF1 Putilov-Garford FP MG.jpg|First person view for passengers. Trivia * The Putilov-Garford is fitted with snow chains on its tires. * At present, customized sensitivity controls are ignored—all positions use hard-coded sensitivity values. * Empty cannon shells can be seen ejected from the gunner's top hatch. * The word "ЧУДОВИЩЕ" (chudovishche – monster) is scrawled on the rear of the vehicle. * The Putilov-Garford has three hatches on top of it. When throwing a grenade from inside the truck, one of the three will be opened and a grenade will be thrown out from it, depending on the aim direction. * The Putilov-Garford is the only non-behemoth land vehicle in game where the driver's emblem will not appear on the side of the vehicle. References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Light Armored Vehicles